Au secours, mon partenaire de chimie est un connard
by Ashenew
Summary: Ce qui plait à Kuroo ? Le maquereau, taquiner Kenma, qu'on le complimente sur sa coupe de cheveux et la chimie. Ce qui l'énerve ? Daishou, un Bokuto inconsolable, le chien qui pisse devant chez lui tous les matins, Daishou, Daishou et re-Daishou. Surtout Daishou en fait. Et il a beau le fuir, l'univers trouve amusant de les coincer à deux dans un labo. Ça ne peut que mal finir.


**/Shakyla sort lentement de sous son rocher/**

 **Bonjour à tous... Est-ce que j'ai conscience qu'une année s'est écoulée depuis mon dernier post ? Oui. Est-ce que je me suis bougé le cul en voyant les mois se passer sans que je ne vous livre rien à vous mettre sous la dent ? Non.**  
 **Oups ! Mais bon, pour ma défense je ne fus pas coooomplètement inactive et j'ai quelques OS longs sur le feu, de plus Aeli eut la magnifique idée de me lancer la Kuroshou Week à la figure et je ne pouvais pas dire non face à la puissance de l'OTP. Donc, même si je ne respecte** **pas** **du tout les horaires (je crois que c'est évident depuis le temps), plusieurs OS viendront montrer le bout de leur nez dans les temps qui** **arrivent. :D Cet OS fut donc écrit sur le thème College ET Embarrassment, j'ai fusionné les deux.  
** **  
** **PS: Je ne cautionne absolument pas la chose qui suit. C'était censé être un comique soft, mais ils m'ont échappé des mains. Plongez donc dans leur connerie multipliée par la présence de l'autre...  
**

* * *

Kuroo n'allait pas tarder à péter un câble.

Avoir Daishou dans les pattes pendant un tournoi était de base une véritable plaie. Le sentir dans les parages pendant plusieurs minutes pourrissait l'oxygène qu'il respirait. L'affronter en match était le record du temps de côtoiement qu'ils toléraient depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement.  
En résumé: le lien qui les unissait n'était qu'un long fil trempé de poison qu'ils tenaient du bout des doigts, une expression de dégout commune mutilant leurs traits. Vous avez sûrement dû saisir le tableau, ou vous voulez plus figuré encore ?

Ils avaient essayé pourtant: il y avait eu une époque où les deux enfants qu'ils étaient avaient presque réussi à s'entendre longtemps. Suffisamment longtemps pour s'inviter l'un chez l'autre à leur fête d'anniversaire et connaître des secrets devenus matière à chantage. Et puis ils avaient tout ruiné, encore et toujours. L'innocence ne dure jamais.  
Kuroo vomissait presque à l'idée de cette période de faiblesse entre eux-deux.

C'était écrit noir sur blanc, dans les étoiles et leur horoscope, dans leurs yeux et dans la mousse de leur café: ils étaient voués à ne jamais s'apprécier.

Toutefois.

De toutes leurs rencontres corrosives, malgré la haine qu'ils nourrissaient envers l'autre, ils avaient toujours réussi à s'en sortir avant une catastrophe. Généralement grâce à de valeureux coéquipiers qui finissaient par les trainer loin de l'autre avant que la limite ne soit franchie, que Dieu les bénisse. Surtout Kenma. Essentiellement Kenma.

Alors quand Kuroo avait su que Daishou s'était inscrit dans la même université que lui, sans Kenma dans les parages pour faire barrière, il avait eu envie de se frapper avec une pelle. Ou de frapper Daishou pour lui faire ravaler son sourire sournois, ça fonctionnait aussi dans ce sens. Frapper Daishou était toujours la solution de premier choix.

— Ah merde j'en ai trop mis…

Le juron de Suguru, ainsi qu'un fort bruit de touillage énergique sembla tirer Kuroo de sa rêverie de meurtre passionnée.  
Il se tourna pour épingler du regard son _coéquipier_ (qu'il détestait ce mot, grand dieu) habillé d'une blouse blanche tel un scientifique de fiction, les lunettes de protection relevée sur le front et un bêcher dans la main. Une longue spatule dans l'autre. Une substance jaunâtre au milieu, qui commençait lentement à crépiter.  
Kuroo sentit un énorme soupir taquiner ses poumons.

— Daishou, me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois.

Le susnommé ne daigna même pas relever le regard alors qu'il posait son oeuvre pour ajouter plus d'acide sulfurique dans la mixture, agissant comme si Kuroo n'existait absolument pas.

— Daishou t'arrêtes de déconner maintenant.

— J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, arrête de mater et retournes-y, j't'ai rien demandé.

Kuroo fut sur le point de répliquer, mais cette foutue langue de vipère lui intima le silence d'un grand « SHH » qui le fit ressembler au reptilien qu'il affectionnait tant. Il se recula aussitôt avec un sourire suffisant placardé sur le visage, observant avec une fierté non contenue son sucre qui se carbonisait sous leurs yeux. Un silence prolongé s'étira entre eux alors que le phénomène se produisait lentement mais sûrement. Le sucre se mit à déborder du berlin en un gros tas dégueulasse si vous voulez l'avis de Kuroo, en un serpent noir selon le point de vue de Daishou; et s'étala gracieusement autour du récipient. Chose qui ne divergeait absolument pas des autres réalisés par Daishou, en témoignaient les cadavres noirâtres qui jonchaient encore la table autour d'eux. L'expérience se finit dans une minute de contemplation de la stupidité de son partenaire/du serpent noir sucré. Et puis Daishou se tourna vers lui.

— Je parie que ta naissance était bien au deçà de ce moment de bonheur.

— Tu as carbonisé du sucre. C'est tout. En quoi cette chose est merveilleuse, cela m'échappera pour toujours et à jamais.

Daishou lui lança une oeillade appuyée qui semblait vouloir lui montrer à quel point son existence lui était intolérable avant d'abandonner son bordel derrière lui pour sortir un nouveau bêcher.

— Tu ne vois pas au-delà des apparences: c'est un serpent noir, purement, clairement et simplement. Faut te trouver un peu d'imagination dans ta cervelle de chimiste. Creuse loin et tu pourrais même tomber sur du bon sens.

Sans relever la remarque, Kuroo jaugea une nouvelle fois le boudin informe qui trainait à quelques pas de lui. La chose mourrait dans une lente agonie de crépitements suppliants.

— Ça ressemble plutôt à une oie guillotinée, d'ici.

— Tu ne comprendras jamais rien à l'art, renifla l'ancien capitaine de Nohebi.

Kuroo retint à grand peine un ricanement moqueur.  
Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui était le plus stupide dans tout cela: que l'expérience n'était impressionnante qu'aux yeux d'enfants de moins de douze ans, ou que Daishou s'amusait littéralement à réaliser la même chose sept fois de suite depuis tout à l'heure. Et qu'il la trouvait cool.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin, la logique de Suguru ne valant pas la peine d'être questionnée, et retourna à sa propre expérience compliquée. Laquelle lui donnait bien du fil à retordre avec la quantité d'ingrédients chimiques divers à intégrer dans des mesures très précises. Il devait l'avouer, ses professeurs avaient fait fort pour un début d'année.  
Kuroo se massa le front en relisant une nouvelle fois l'énoncé, tapota son crayon dans la marge et nota deux réactions nouvelles simultanées qui se produisaient depuis qu'il s'était détourné pour vérifier que tout allait bien chez Daishou. Puisque visiblement, il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour rester sérieux. Quelle surprise.

— Bon grouille-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire de mon jeudi.

Il tiqua immédiatement, son agacement remontant en flèche à l'entente de la voix mielleuse de son acolyte. Si ça continuait ainsi, la veine de son front allait finir par exploser tant elle pulsait.

Il fut obligé de relever la tête pour le trouver accoudé à la table de travail opposée, qui l'observait sans bouger avec les yeux plissés et le sourire en coin. Une vraie couleuvre.

— Si tu m'aidais, on irait plus vite. On est censé être en duo sur ce truc, tu te rappelles ?

Daishou haussa ostensiblement les épaules et s'en retourna à son bêcher, dans lequel il reversa du sucre. Pour lui, la discussion était close. Il ne voulait pas aider Kuroo, il avait simplement désiré lui faire perdre son temps. Comme d'habitude.  
Mais ce dernier n'allait pas s'en contenter. Il eut d'abord un moment d'absence pendant qu'il fixait le paquet que secouait Daishou. Puis, avec un air désabusé, il le lui arracha des mains et le porta loin au dessus de sa tête. Sa taille au block se révélait être un autre atout efficace dans la vie commune. Il jubilait et vivait pour ces moments.  
Daishou se retourna immédiatement en serrant les dents pour tenter de reprendre son bien. Il claqua la langue contre son palet, clairement agacé lorsqu'il vit la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait, mais ne s'avança pas. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre et donner satisfaction à Kuroo en lui montrant qu'il était trop petit pour l'attraper à pleines mains.

— T'es sérieux ? Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, genre ton rapport expérimental pour demain, sur lequel nous sommes tous les deux notés au passage; plutôt que ce… ce tour de magie pour les 7-8 ans qu'on trouve dans les boites éducatives ?

— Ça va j'ai compris, cracha-t-il en le poussant d'un coup d'épaule, laisse-moi voir.

Et il attrapa la feuille de consignes qui trainait pour la lire, prenant véritablement connaissance de ce qu'ils étaient censé faire depuis tantôt. Parce que oui, jusqu'ici Kuroo avait travaillé seul sur leur expérience dans le bruit et la présence désagréable de l'Autre, qui restait dans son sillage sans pour autant lui servir à quoi que ce soit. Mais Tetsuroo l'avait mal senti depuis le début, ce devoir.

Il avait cru qu'étant un grand frappé de sciences, ça lui aurait attiré les grâces des bons élèves motivés de réussir leur début d'année. Que ceux-ci se précipiteraient à lui lorsque le professeur avait balancé d'une voix monocorde la consigne pour leur prochain cours à réaliser en binôme. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rapport expérimental, rien de bien compliqué à rédiger; il en avait fait des tonnes au lycée. Un partenaire d'un jour, une heure pour la réaliser et le tout serait bouclé. Il suffisait d'un élève calé en chimie, un tantinet volontaire, et ça irait même beaucoup plus vite que ça. Ça ne le dérangeait même pas de faire la majorité du travail tout seul, tant qu'il finisse avec une bonne note. Oui, Kuroo était de bonne composition lorsqu'on lui parlait chimie. Pourtant, il avait oublié à quel point les potes passaient avant les notes, lorsqu'à la fin du cours tout le monde s'était levé d'un même bond pour se trouver un partenaire. Confiant, Kuroo avait véhiculé de chaise en chaise dans l'auditorium, interrogeant les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis sitôt la sonnerie retentie (ceux-là ne valaient rien de toute façon, c'était généralement les cancres qui sortaient comme des boulets de canon). Mais chaque fois un refus ou un sourire contrit: tous avait déjà trouvé une moitié.  
Et le sourire avenant de Kuroo s'était peu à peu estompé, jusqu'à se transformer en grimace, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face-à-face avec un Daishou dégoulinant de vilenie. Avec ses ongles de fille et sa peau de pêche d'enfant angélique, il puait la malice à plein nez.

— Il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi, avait-il susurré en l'observant de ses yeux de fouine, au travers de son horrible mèche. Kuroo aurait voulu lui donner un coup de ciseau pour ruiner sa tignasse. Il se prenait pour Justin Bieber, lui ?

Dans le fond, pas étonnant que personne n'ait voulu devenir son partenaire avec une personnalité pareille. Il avait beau jouer les beau-parleurs, il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et ça repoussait les adolescents les plus conscients. Chacun de ses gestes en était imbibé, chaque intonation criait danger. On ne fricotait pas avec Daishou Suguru.  
En attendant, c'était Kuroo qui se le coltinait désormais un jeudi soir, tous les deux seuls dans un local de sciences qu'ils avaient empruntés pour l'occasion. C'était Kuroo qui devait le supporter et l'amener par la ruse à vraiment travailler sur leur projet, puisque jusqu'à maintenant Daishou ne lui avait servi à rien et comptait bien continuer à faire tapisserie parlante. Mais le gosse était résistant, ne voulait rien faire, et Kuroo en avait marre. Il avait déjà perdu une heure à cause de lui qui le distrayait constamment avec ses idioties, et qui gaspillait en plus de l'acide sulfurique pour rien. Il avait déjà quasiment vidé un paquet de sucre trouvé dans une armoire.

Il s'approcha par derrière et passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour pouvoir lire la suite, ce qui lui valut un « Eww » dégouté de Daishou qui se dégagea. Ça le fit sourire, et il se colla à lui puis se mit à lui souffler dans le cou tout en caressant ses hanches, juste pour l'ennuyer un peu plus. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

— Espèce de gros pervers !

Daishou lui arracha les mains de ses hanches, puis se tourna avec un regard féroce vers son acolyte. Celui-ci bougea ses sourcils de façon suggestive, visiblement très fier de lui.

— Tu peux parler.

— Je jure solennellement que toutes mes intentions sont pures.

Kuroo lui lança un regard incrédule.

—Est-ce que tu viens de faire une référence à Harry Potter ?

Désintéressé, Daishou haussa les épaules puis se remit au travail, soulevant une des fioles que Kuroo avait préalablement remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre. Il le fit tournoyer en faisant mine de l'analyser ( _comme s'il savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait ce con_ ) et Kuroo le rejoignit auprès de leur expérience commune.

— Et puis, pour ta gouverne, c'était « que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

— Je le sais ça, tu crois que j'ai aucune putain de culture générale ?

— Surveille ton langage.

— Ta gueule.

Kuroo l'observa avec une moue faussement scandalisée, puis agrippa sa blouse d'une main au niveau de son coeur.

— Tu me fais de la peine.

— Super, c'était le plan depuis le début.

Ils se turent alors pendant les minutes qui suivirent, tripotant des objets sans vraiment savoir comment bosser en binôme sur le sujet sans s'adresser la parole. L'un se mit à trier les ingrédients une énième fois, l'autre à touiller inutilement le liquide; jusqu'à ce que Daishou saisisse une fiole à moitié remplie d'une solution ratée du début de leur séance.

— Ne touche pas à ça, le prévint Kuroo en relevant le regard un instant, redevenu sérieux pour une fois.

Daishou se tut en l'observant la tête légèrement penchée, puis eut soudain un rictus qui était censé passer pour un sourire.

— Je croyais que tu voulais que je t'aide là-dessus.

Kuroo s'essuya les mains sur sa blouse pour s'avancer vers lui, mais Daishou recula. Il le détailla d'un regard prudent, puis tendit la main paume relevée.

— C'est pas en faisant mumuse avec ça qu'on va avancer. Donne.

Daishou la serra alors plus prêt encore. Il ignorait délibérément sa main tendue.

— Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit de la garder ?

— Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Daishou tapota son menton en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis s'approcha de Kuroo pour lui remettre la fiole avec un « tu as raison » qui sonnait plus que faux. Kuroo l'observait toujours d'un regard fixe et noir, pas dupé pour deux sous. Il savait très bien que la cohabitation d'une même pièce avec un ennemi n'enterrait jamais la hache de guerre. Tant qu'il arriverait à l'éloigner de toute substance potentiellement dangereuse, il serait sauf. Et puis, Daishou se cogna contre un meuble invisible et renversa « malencontreusement » le liquide sur Kuroo avant de laisser éclater le verre au sol.

C'était exactement ce à quoi il faisait référence.

— Oups.

— Mec t'es sérieux ?! cria Kuroo, et il enleva sa veste aussi précipitamment que possible puis la jeta à terre, sous les rires de Daishou.

— C'est de mieux en mieux, cette journée avec toi. Moi qui pensait que je m'emmerderais comme un rat mort…

Kuroo le foudroya du regard, avant de se baisser pour commencer à ramasser les bouts de verre qui parsemaient le sol. Il pria silencieusement un dieu de lui pardonner la vulgarité avec laquelle il incendiait son partenaire dans sa tête.

— Imagine s'il y avait de l'acide à l'intérieur.

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son petit sourire satisfait.

— Arrête de faire ta diva, il n'y en avait pas.

— Ça ne change rien.

Il ne laissa échapper qu'un « pffr » moqueur et empoigna un récipient, sans plus lire la feuille de consigne. Il s'amusait trop pour vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il faisait.

— Ne touche pas à ça non plus ! entendit-il s'insurger derrière lui.

Comme s'il allait écouter Kuroo. Ils étaient à deux sur ce projet, et lui n'avait rien pu essayer; il n'allait pas se priver et encore moins si c'était ce merdeux qui le lui intimait.  
Mais Kuroo tira soudainement sur sa blouse pour se relever, et Daishou tangua brusquement. Il eut à peine le temps de déposer l'objet avant de s'étaler à terre aux côtés de Kuroo.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Sa langue sembla faire sonner les syllabes et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat de colère non dissimulée. _Putain de serpent._ Kuroo serra les dents et se redressa.

— Parce que t'allais ruiner notre projet !

— N'importe quoi ! T'avais déjà préparé ce truc tout à l'heure, il suffisait de le rajouter !

Avec toute sa maturité d'adulte, Kuroo sortit la langue en le toisant avant de marcher vers la poubelle, les débris de verre en main. Daishou se releva en lui brûlant le dos du regard. Si ses yeux pouvaient tirer, Kuroo se serait pris une volée de balles dans tout son misérable petit corps.

 _—_ Tu ne tentes rien tant que je ne supervise pas, le prévint Kuroo avec une inflexion dangereuse dans la voix, je veux mes notes.

Daishou grommela des insultes inaudibles en réponse, avant de relire la feuille une énième fois.

— Et moi je dis que tu t'es foiré sur les quantités. La solution devrait être verte à cette étape. Laisse-moi arranger ça.

— Ne soulève pas cette cuillère.

La menace lui passa complètement par-dessus la tête.  
Daishou claqua sa langue contre son palais et plongea la cuillère dans le récipient, avant de faire tournoyer vigoureusement le tout.

— Daishou Suguru !

— Oui, c'est comme ça que mes parents m'ont appelé.

Kuroo jeta rageusement les éclats dans le sachet, referma le couvercle et courut presque jusqu'à Daishou qui continuait à touiller comme si sa vie en dépendait pour la lui retirer des mains. En le voyant arriver, Daishou souleva bien haut la cuillère au dessus de sa tête, le récipient dans l'autre main et le regard-mitraillette étincelant de défi.

— Tu fais n'importe quoi !

— _Watch me_ ! hurla Daishou.

La collision se fit brutalement entre les deux êtres, et ils chutèrent tous les deux au sol entrainés par le poids de l'autre. Le récipient de leur solution explosa par-dessus la tête de Daishou et la cuillère valdingua dans un coin, tandis que Kuroo tombait sur l'estomac de son acolyte dont le souffle fut coupé. Un silence de mort régna pendant quelques secondes sur la scène qu'il venait de créer, et aucun des deux n'osa bouger pour se retrouver face à face avec les dégâts. Kuroo trembla de rage contre Daishou qui était toujours écrasé sous lui, et qui ne trouvait pas cela à son goût. Il lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il le lâche, et tout deux se redressèrent en haletant.

— Et merde… chuchota Kuroo en se frottant le crâne, les yeux rivés sur ce qui était autrefois leur projet.

— Tu vois ce que tu as fait ! Non mais je rêve, et après ça vient me donner des leçons.

Le ton ironique de Daishou écorcha le cerveau de Kuroo, qui eut envie de lui planter les morceaux du berlin un à un dans le visage pour une séance d'acuponcture improvisée. Au lieu de quoi, il se redressa en lui tournant le dos et sortit avec agacement un nouveau berlin.

— Je te jure, si on foire encore une fois ce projet, je pique une crise.

Daishou s'épousseta en restant assis par terre, murmurant un « Ce serait tout à fait ton style en effet » moqueur que Kuroo préféra ignorer.

Il tenta bien de refaire rapidement les étapes qu'il avait réalisé au préalable, Daishou ne l'aidant que moyennement, mais il perdit tout de même un bon quart d'heure ainsi. Lorsqu'enfin ils en arrivèrent au stade dans lequel ils étaient avant de tomber, ils recommencèrent à se disputer sur les instructions.

— Puisque je te dis qu'on ne doit pas en verser autant, écoute-moi un peu !

— La dernière fois c'était trop translucide par rapport à la photo, fais-moi confiance.

— Tu vas te tromper dans les doses et tu vas nous faire exploser le récipient. Il y a une raison pour la présence de la liste quantitative du matériel.

Daishou soupira brutalement, et se tourna vers un Kuroo tout aussi excédé. L'ambiance explosive entre eux était palpable.

— Tu m'expliques pourquoi la photo du document est beaucoup plus émeraude alors ? s'insurgea le plus petit des deux.

— L'expérience n'est pas terminée, ça doit réagir, faut laisser le temps.

— Et moi je te dis que tu t'es planté quelque part.

— T'es vraiment un casse-couilles.

— Non mais tu t'es vu ?

Kuroo faillit se mordre la langue tant sa rage bouillait à petit feu. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce jeudi qui n'en finissait pas, passé en la compagnie de l'homme le plus détestable du Japon qui plus est. Il se demandait _vraiment_ ce qu'il avait fait dans une vie précédente pour avoir mérité cette torture. Tout bien réfléchi, il avait peut-être réalisé son fantasme criminel sur l'incarnation antérieure de Daishou, et c'était désormais la revanche du destin pour qu'il expie ses fautes… C'était tout de même une expiation bien trop sévère.  
Et le concerné semblait du même avis puisqu'il se détourna brusquement pour s'extirper de leur joute verbale, ayant probablement trouvé un autre moyen d'affirmer sa supériorité.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas me laisser faire mon truc, et on verra bien si j'ai bon. Et en attendant, t'as qu'à tester « peu-importe-ce-que tu-as-en-tête », et que le meilleur gagne.

Et sur ces paroles, Daishou prit une fiole propre et versa quelques centilitres de la solution dedans puis la tendit à Kuroo, avant de garder le berlin rempli pour lui et de se servir d'un autre produit.  
Kuroo l'observa faire dangereusement, les yeux aussi noirs que son humeur et sa tignasse, puis prit la fiole du bout des doigts.

— Si tu transformes notre solution principale en truc rose, je te frappe.

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel face à la menace et ramassa deux trois produits qu'il mélangea ensemble. Puis tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien, versa d'un mouvement de poignet l'entièreté du gobelet dans leur solution principale, par pure provocation.

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu, anticipé.

Et tout se passa pour le mieux, la solution devenant lentement plus sombre, se teintant d'un jade doux au regard sans aucun incident. Daishou bomba fièrement le torse en servant un sourire sardonique à Kuroo. Ce dernier ne fit que hausser dubitativement les sourcils, peu résolu à avouer sa défaite.

Mais soudain, la solution se mit à faire des bulles, à mousser, puis tourna en une couleur non identifiable. Le sourire de Daishou disparut. La mousse sortit du récipient telle une boisson gazeuse trop secouée, longea le poignet de son propriétaire et vint s'écraser en gouttelette sur le sol en lino. Kuroo toussa énergiquement.

Et la claque sur le cul qui suivit immédiatement résonna dans la pièce entière, aussi fortement qu'un grondement de tonnerre. La légende raconte même qu'elle put être entendue dans tout le département des sciences.

Inutile de dire qu'il était choqué: la mâchoire de Daishou semblait à deux doigts de se décrocher de ses articulations. En une simple claque, le serpent s'était transformé en poisson-lune, les pupilles réduites à deux fentes dans une immensité de blanc. L'absence de son que produisait sa victime sembla amuser grandement Kuroo, qui en oublia son irritation pour partir dans un rire tonitruant.

— Tu devrais voir ta tête !

Et il ne s'en remettait pas, se tordait de rire devant la statue de cire avec son hideux rire de hyène.  
Mais son hilarité fut brutalement coupée lorsque deux lèvres s'écrasèrent à une vitesse fulgurante sur les siennes.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Maintenant, avez-vous déjà été témoin d'une attaque reptilienne ? Avez-vous pu constater à quel point la misérable souris n'a aucune chance face à la rapidité perfide d'un serpent traquant sa proie ? Car, une fois enserrée dans sa queue ou dans sa gueule, elle ne tient plus aucune chance. Sa mort n'est qu'une question de secondes, sans échappatoire envisageable.

Kuroo était une souris à cet instant précis.

Et il avait beau se débattre, l'emprise de Daishou ne se défaisait guère. Il attaquait ses lèvres fermées avec la force d'un guerrier au combat. Il les capturait, réclamait son tribu, se vengeait de cette agression physique par un baiser volé. Et Kuroo ne pouvait rien y faire.

Daishou l'embrassait.

Férocement, ardemment. Bestialement presque, avec une touche de sensualité toutefois. Étrange mélange qui lui seyait comme un gant.

Il goûtait sa chair sans montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, de dégout ou d'appréciation, malgré qu'il était son ennemi juré.

Cela n'avait plus aucun sens.  
Kuroo perdait la tête, et bientôt l'oxygène. Il en devait être de même pour Daishou; pourtant il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, ni séparer leurs lèvres, entièrement dévoué à cette tâche sûrement plus amusante que leur science.

Une minute devait être passée, le temps se faisait long. Kuroo avait effroyablement chaud.  
Il se surprit à entrouvrir les lèvres sous la fougue qui montait en lui, et leurs langues se touchèrent.

Cela fut l'électrochoc qu'il lui fallait.

D'un mouvement brusque, il arracha les mains de Daishou qui s'étaient logées sur ses hanches et bascula la tête en arrière pour se soustraire au baiser. Suguru se décala d'un pas, le souffle court et les yeux enfiévrés, mais il était toujours dangereusement proche. Kuroo pouvait sentir sa respiration caresser son cou exposé. Il frissonna.

Puis la situation le frappa de plein fouet.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

Son hurlement ne ricocha que sur le sourire mauvais dont ne semblait jamais se départir son acolyte, lequel rayonnait littéralement de son petit coup de maître.  
Kuroo se couvrit aussitôt les lèvres d'un main, puis se mit à les frotter vigoureusement pour effacer le souvenir de la chaleur des lèvres sèches qui s'y étaient attardés. Son fantôme n'en était que trop déplaisant.

— Ma revanche pour la claque. Et ton parfum est encore plus dégueu de près. Pas étonnant que tu ne te trouves personne si tu trimballes cette odeur toute la journée !

Kuroo n'allait plus se retenir de l'étrangler.

— Mais à quel moment tu fais ça ?! Je. Je ne comprends pas, genre POURQUOI dans ton cerveau MALADE tu as cru que- que m'embrasser…

— Retire ton dentier, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu marmonnes.

Une spatule lui vola au visage, et il se la prit sur la joue.

Ce geste déclencha un chaos monstre.

Daishou manqua hurler, de peur ou d'indignation Kuroo ne le sut jamais. Et puisque cet être vicieux était né pour rendre coup sur coup, il fut prompt à se jeter en avant sur Kuroo comme dans une bagarre de bac-à-sable. Ce dernier fit un pas de coté pour l'éviter, mais il se cogna dans l'évier et poussa un juron douloureux. Toutefois Daishou ne lui laissa pas le temps de se frotter le coude pour dissiper la douleur qu'il le tacla sans ménagement. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux contre le mur, Kuroo pressé contre la paroi rugueuse par un coéquipier enragé qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Alors il lui attrapa la blouse et se mit à le secouer pareillement, mais Suguru tenait bon et continuait de s'égosiller.

— Excuses-toi ! Tu aurais pu me crever un oeil !

— Dommage que je vise si mal.

L'étudiant eut un hoquet scandalisé mais sa seconde de relâchement lui coûta cher, puisque Kuroo le poussa pour se dégager. Un peu trop violemment peut-être, lorsqu'il vit Daishou se prendre le même évier que lui quelque instant plus tôt. Kuroo aurait juré avoir entendu son poignet craquer dans le mouvement. Il ne s'en voulut qu'une poignée de secondes, c'est-à-dire le temps que Daishou mit pour se remettre du choc et lui taper dans le tibia.

Kuroo glapit et leva aussitôt la jambe pour la serrer contre lui. Daishou ricana en se massant le poignet.

D'accord, on en venait aux coups bas. Très bien très bien, il allait s'adapter.

Kuroo allait jouer au même niveau que lui, et ce ne serait pas joli.

Un instant furtif s'écoula, pendant lequel les deux adversaires se jaugèrent en plissant les yeux.

Si l'un des deux avait été plus mature, tout aurait pu s'arrêter là. Il aurait suffi d'une excuse marmonnée, un peu de taquinerie malsaine que l'autre devrait avaler en silence et ils en seraient restés là. Ils auraient même pu retourner un devoir plus ou moins correct au professeur et rendre profitable leur jeudi.

S'ils n'étaient pas en rivalité depuis la petite enfance, s'ils n'avaient pas passé autant de temps enfermés dans une même pièce, s'ils avaient pu ranger leur ego de mâle pour quelques heures: ils ne se seraient jamais abaissés à cela.

Mais que voulez-vous, la nature est ainsi faite: le soleil se couche à l'ouest, l'eau bout à cent degrés et Kuroo se doit de jeter de l'eau oxygéné au visage de Daishou.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

La victime se frotta vainement le visage en vociférant son indignation et voulut repousser ses cheveux en arrière, ce qui se révélait mission impossible. Sa mèche était maintenant sans tenue et lui retombait sur le front et dans les yeux, l'aveuglant à moitié tant elle était longue. Et avec le gel dont elle était enduite, elle semblait plastifiée sur ses pommettes, le tout formant un mouvement plus que ridicule style années 60. Kuroo aurait voulu en rire. Daishou ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre, à se frapper partout où ils le pouvaient tout en se couvrant d'injures retenues toutes ces années durant. S'ils les avaient trouvé à cet instant, Kenma en aurait soupiré de dépit et de frustration. Tous ses efforts réduits à néant pour une simple expérience de sciences…

— Tu me fais chier, tu le sais ça ?!

Un bout de blouse froissé dans une poigne agacée.

— Pourquoi t'as choisi de venir dans cette section, je parie que tu m'as suivi juste pour me pourrir la vie !

Une jambe qui dérape dans les membres de l'autre, et eux deux qui glissent au sol d'un mouvement commun.

— T'attribues pas trop de mérite, le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta personne.

Un poignet qui agrippe la table pour rejeter d'un coup de pied son adversaire.

Le mouvement brusque ébranla le meuble, plusieurs fioles roulèrent pour venir s'écraser autour d'eux en une pluie de carillon. Ils s'en moquaient éperdument.  
Dérapant sur les bouts de verre qui crissèrent sur le lino, Daishou se tordit en arrière et attrapa la blouse maculée de Kuroo qui trainait à quelques pas d'eux. Kuroo lui attrapa les épaules pour le tenir éloigné, mais trop tard: Daishou se rabattait déjà vers lui le tissu en main.

— Tiens regarde, je vais t'aider à te la fermer, s'exclama-t-il en déroulant le tissu.

Puis il tenta de le lui fourrer dans la bouche. Kuroo se débattit, Daishou se débattit, ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre loin des débris.  
On se serait cru dans une comédie romantique, si les deux garçons n'étaient pas en train de se cracher dessus en cherchant à s'étriper. On aurait dit deux chats de gouttière.  
Dans leur moment de haine commune, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

— Éloigne ce truc de mon visage ! vociféra l'étudiant aux cheveux noirs.

— Je préférerais me pendre avec plutôt que de devoir te supporter une minute de plus !

Un raclement de gorge les fit se figer.

Arrêt sur image douloureux, silence de mort. Une chape de plomb semblait s'être écrasée sur leurs épaules.

Avec une lente horreur, ils levèrent tous deux la tête pour croiser le regard d'un professeur statufié. Une seconde, deux.  
Et ils parurent prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel ils avaient mis la pièce.

L'expérience ratée et mousseuse abandonnée dans un coin. Les fioles en mille morceaux qui gisaient au sol, les accusant de leur combat puéril. Les sept serpents noirs qui débordaient de récipients, le tout prenant une table entière. Les ingrédients gaspillés. Les deux garçons au sol, avec ecchymoses naissantes et blouses malmenées. Les cheveux trempés de Daishou et la lèvre tuméfiée de Kuroo. Les injures qui flottaient encore dans l'air poisseux d'acrimonie.

Ils se lâchèrent piteusement.

— Vous deux, dans mon bureau.

Les fautifs se levèrent sans lâcher un mot, conscient du fragile semblant de calme qu'était la façade de leur enseignant; sous laquelle, ils le devinaient bien, devait bouillir une colère sans nom.

Ils avaient fait assez fort, pour le coup. Les dégâts leur criaient au nez, refusant de leur laisser reprendre contenance.

L'un lissa les plis de sa chemise, l'autre s'essuya le nez, et ils écrasèrent quelques débris sous leur pieds pour passer tête baissée par la porte. Le bruit de verre les suivrait jusque dans leurs pires cauchemars. Ils mourraient de honte.

Ils se rentrèrent dedans au moment de franchir le seuil, se foudroyèrent d'un regard mauvais, reculèrent en même temps et voulurent tout deux devancer l'autre. Puis Daishou ouvrit la bouche, le doigt accusateur et les yeux de braise sous les cheveux détrempés.

— DEHORS.

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour sursauter et fuir la queue entre les jambes.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, ce fut une tempête de ragots.

Cette histoire fut colportée, ressassée, étirée et réinventée de mille et une façon. Dans tous les couloirs, le bouche-à-oreille accompagnait chaque pas des deux adolescents inculpés. De là-bas, un élève chuchotait avec dégout le prix du matériel perdu à cause de deux guignols qui ne savaient pas se tenir. Certains, admiratifs, vantaient leur courage d'avoir tenu tête au redoutable sexagénaire pendant leur peine. Plusieurs se marraient à l'idée d'une bataille aussi ridicule, et certaines filles piaillaient sur le sex appeal d'un Kuroo amoché.

Et tout en évoluant dans cet écheveau d'anecdotes à demi-mensongères: les deux se pavanaient.

Qu'importe les heures de colle à n'en plus finir pendant des mois. Qu'importe la facture qu'ils devaient se partager qui dévorait leur salaire d'étudiant. Qu'importe l'interdiction d'approcher le laboratoire sans surveillance et communément pour le restant de leur année. Qu'importe le zéro rougeâtre qui crachait sur leur dossier de bons élèves.

Ils étaient des héros dont tout le monde connaissait le nom. Ils étaient fiers de leur altercation musclée dont le monde entier se répétait chaque détail héroïque. Car c'étaient en effet eux qui distillaient les infos, laissant volontairement les parties les plus honteuses se cacher à jamais dans leur mémoire. Ils se construisaient une popularité éphémère, contrôlée, et avantageuse. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Car il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour déchanter. Tout finit toujours par se savoir, même dans une université. Surtout dans une université.

En témoignait le casier de Daishou vandalisé d'un coeur rose et des initiales K.T; ainsi que les jeunes filles déçues qui se plaignaient sur le passage de Kuroo quelques jours plus tard.

« Il était si mignon avec son look bad-boy ! Dommage qu'il en pince pour Daishou… Quoi tu ne savais pas ? Apparemment ils se sont embrassés dans le local de sciences. »

Lorsqu'ils l'apprirent, les couloirs retentirent d'un même cri simultané.

* * *

 **Ceci conclue cela. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop forcé et absurde, et qu'on ne voit pas que la fin tirait sur les restes de corde d'inspiration. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment conclure cette chose alors tant pis, les rumeurs ça règle tout et c'est le bien :D. (non c'est faux, do it in private children)  
Maintenant laissez mijoter cette idiotie  
Je ne m'épanche pas plus, et on se revoit plus tôt que la dernière fois, je le promets !**

 **Bonne journée/soirée et merci de m'avoir lue**


End file.
